The Belated Response
by Katrina Littlebird
Summary: Hermione found Harry by himself by the fountain, and as she went over to comfort him, he surprised her with the answer to a question that had been left unanswered for two years.


**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize from canon belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot.

**A/N:** Another approach to H/Hr. Different from most I hope.__

**The Belated Response**

_By: Katrina_

**To all the reviewers of Intertwined Destinies**

"Hermione? Umm…er…ah…"

Hermione looked up into the face of her best friend and couldn't help laughing at his flushed face. His green eyes were round with apprehension and he was fiddling with the hems of his Enlarged dress robes from his fourth year. Adorably cute, although he was no longer the same eleven-year-old boy she'd seen four years ago. Smiling at him, Hermione said, "Harry, if you want to ask me to dance, then by all means I'd be glad to. I _am_ your partner after all, you know!"

Harry started to laugh too, although somewhat sheepishly. "Then I guess we can go?" he said, still looking a bit unsure and scared.

"Really! No wonder Parvati didn't speak to you for weeks after the Yule Ball!" Hermione teased, taking Harry's hand firmly in hers and leading him to the dance floor. Harry's green eyes widened as he stared at her and stepped back a few steps. "What's wrong?" Hermione frowned. _Am I really that scary?_

"You'd have to steer me," Harry said uncertainly.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes at Harry. Gently she placed Harry's hand around her waist and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Harry had grown much taller, she noted. Back in their fourth year, she remembered that she was almost half a head taller than him. Back then it had looked rather weird, the two of them walking together, Hermione always looking like the older sister and Harry the helpless little brother. _But I did feel like a sister back then,_ Hermione thought with a nostalgic grin as the music slowly started. _He needed me back then, and I did my best to be there for him._ She looked at Harry's face as she slowly steered him to the start of the dance, feeling a blush creep up her face as she realized that she had to raise her head to look him in the eyes. _Who would've thought that he'd grow up so much?_

The snow was falling gently outside. Inside Hogwarts, however, everybody was lively. This dance wasn't a random thrown-together kind of thing. The Order of the Phoenix, an elite group that had been organized before Harry defeated Voldemort, was having it in honor of their reestablishment. The dance was pretty much the same thing as the Yule Ball, except there was an additional table in the front with the old members of the Order and a few younger ones, the newly recruited, including a few students that had graduated the previous year. Hermione looked down the table and saw Arabella Figgs, looking at Harry with a protective air. _I bet Harry looks like a real cutie when he's a little boy,_ Hermione thought, revolving around the floor with Harry.

Near them, Ron and Padma were dancing. Hermione suppressed a smile, remembering how Ron tried to show off to Padma after the Second Task. Her fourth year was indeed memorable. Especially when her name became the headlines for a period of time, what with her "dating" Krum and her closer friendship with Harry. Ron was barking mad over the whole Krum business, of course, and Hermione suspected that he had a crush on her. Well, she did think that he was rather cute then. But over the summer, both had changed. Ron and Padma had started owling each other, at first because of Divination, and later because of something a lot more than that. And her? She found that she felt even closer to Harry on September first. And he was no longer the helpless little boy. Watching the rebirth of Voldemort certainly matured him beyond his years.

Another thing Hermione remembered about her fourth year was all her escapades with Harry. She enjoyed Ron's company greatly, of course, but with Harry she felt in her element. Harry was quiet, willing to listen to her, and she in turn was glad to help him. _And worry for him, most of the times,_ reflected Hermione. She still worries for him now, of course, but there was something else she felt for him.

Something she thought she had felt for both Viktor and Ron last year.

Something a bit more than friendship.

Harry didn't need that, of course. He had more things to worry about, and it was accepted among the Gryffindors that he'd be the final defeater of Voldemort. But Hermione just wanted him to know that, whether he felt the same for her or whether he still crushed after Cho, she would always be there for him.

"A Sickle for your thoughts?" spoke up Harry, his green eyes twinkling at her.

"Oh no…I was…thinking I guess." Hermione self-consciously touched her bushy hair, wishing she'd sleeked it down. But then again, Harry didn't ask her till five minutes before the start of the dance. She gathered up her courage to speak. "Harry, I want to tell you something. I know that you probably won't think anything of it now, and it probably won't make a difference, but I'll always be here for you."

Harry smiled. A sweet smile. "I know, Hermione. You don't need to tell me that."

"And there's something else." Hermione didn't know what came over her, but she stepped closer to Harry, breathing in his faint smell of…_ink_? "I…we're best friends. We've always been best friends, and I hope we always will. But…but…" She bit her lips. "Harry, what do you feel about me?"

It should be a question innocent enough. Harry could just say that he felt about her as a friend. But he didn't answer and had the most peculiar expression on his face. _Well, I did ask a peculiarly weird question,_ Hermione had to admit. _He just said he sees me as a best friend._

"I want to get some butterbeer." Harry pulled his hand out of her grasp. "I'll get some for you. Meet me back at the table with Ron and Padma." And with that he fled, not aware of the two brown eyes staring after him.

_Two Years Later_

_June 20th, 1998_

Hogwarts. He was going to leave Hogwarts at last. To become a full-fledged wizard.

As much as he'd looked forward to it before, Harry could find no joy in this prospect on the day of his graduation. He couldn't force himself to smile when Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled at the Gryffindor seventh-years, nor can he smile when even Snape grudgingly said that he'd make a nice Order Auror. Hogwarts was his home. His eternal sanctuary. Where would he go after Hogwarts? Certainly not the Dursleys, and the Weasleys? He troubled them enough.

It was after supper. Harry sat by a beautiful fountain, the same one that he and Ron had eavesdropped Hagrid and Madame Maxime by three years ago. The moon shone bright on his face as he stared up at the starry sky. He liked the quietness of it all, he liked the privacy, but he felt particularly lonely today. His future looked so bleak. Everybody else had something to look forward to. Ron was engaged to Padma. Hermione was applying for the position of Arithmancy in Hogwarts. Even Ginny and Draco had gotten together sometime in his sixth year against the wishes of both families and had managed to stay alive since then.

_But where does that leave me? My friends will be there for me, of course, but they'll have their respective others to turn to._ Harry sucked in a deep sigh, remembering Hermione and Ron promising that they'd always be there for him. He doubted their statements none, yet he didn't want to be a nuisance to them.

"Harry?"

It was Hermione. She knew that this place was Harry's special spot, and during times of depression she'd always come and soothe him. While she could not make the troubles disappear, she would make Harry happier and encourage him to face his own troubles. She took a seat next to him, and just her mere presence comforted Harry immensely.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said, looking at Hermione. "I'm just thinking, I guess."

"Thinking? About what?" Hermione quieted for a minute. "I know. It's almost time to leave Hogwarts forever. But you never know. After you defeated Voldemort, you can become a professor here." Hermione had gotten over her fear of Voldemort's name for Harry's sake. "But you still have a week. You should make the most of it, Harry."

"There's nothing for me to look forward to," Harry said. "I'm just…alone, I guess. It's how everything is. I have fame, so I can't have love."

"Getting melancholy again?" Hermione asked. "Don't. Me and the Weasleys, we'll always love you. Yes, even Percy!"

Harry managed a smile. He had never felt so empty. "Please don't be so nice to me, Hermione," he pleaded.

"And why's that?"

Harry looked away. "I'll miss it when you leave me, just like Ron and Ginny had done already."

Hermione frowned. "Ron and Ginny had never left you," she said sternly. "Sure, they found their supposed soulmates, but that doesn't mean that they don't love you anymore. You'll always be their friend, as you'll be mine." Her voice softened. "And even if the world turns her back on you, just be consoled that there's always a Hermione Granger who'll look after you."

_As a best friend,_ Harry added silently to her sentence. Hermione's brown eyes were entrancing. Really, she wasn't a stunningly beautiful witch. She was relatively pretty, and she was incredibly smart, yet all these attributes made her a lot more attractive than Cho Chang had. _Of course, you never did know the real Cho; you only hit on her because she's beautiful,_ he reminded himself.

But this girl was different. She'd stood by him in all the obstacles he'd encountered. Never once did she leave him. And never once did she show any signs that she regretted ever being his friend. Hermione was different than Ron. Ron was Harry's best friend too, a buddy, someone to share fun and sometimes secrets with, but Hermione was almost like his other half. He always had the feeling that Hermione knew him better than he knew himself.

He also found himself realizing more things about Hermione as they grew closer. And he realized that while Hermione was not perfect, while she was not at all like the ideal girlfriend for him, he needed her. More than just as a friend. Because…because he loved her.

And he couldn't have her.

Hermione seemed to realize that Harry was being trapped in his own thoughts again. She took his hand and squeezed it. "What? Don't you believe me?"

_Gather your courage. Now or never._ Harry turned to Hermione, letting their eyes lock. The moonlight shone upon the two people gazing into each other's eyes. A slender dark-haired boy who still desperately retained his innocence and a slim brown-haired girl whose eyes held only understanding at the moment. "Hermione, I remember that you asked me a question before. Now I have the answer."

"What question?" asked Hermione, although Harry and her both knew fully well which one.

"What do I feel about you." Harry took Hermione's other hand, the hand that wasn't holding his own. "And now…I'll tell you…don't get mad…"

"I won't."

"Don't act weird around me after this. I'll understand-"

"I _won't_. Tell me."

Harry bit his lips. _Be a Gryffindor!_ He told himself. "I love you!" he blurted out.

The silence that followed was deafening, yet sweet in a sense. Harry watched as Hermione's shocked face turned from its initial paleness upon hearing the declaration to a rosy color that made her look quite angelic. Her eyes softened and her lips curled up into a smile.

And Harry knew he'd done the right thing.

Hermione flung her arms around Harry. "I love you too," she said. "I've always loved you since I saw you bloody and wounded from my place at the Third Task…and it's then I know how it feels to really love someone. I didn't think I'd see you as anything more than a best friend, and after our dance in our fifth year I was careful to keep everything platonic. Oh Harry…I've been waiting so long to hear you say those words…"

"Really?" Harry said in surprise, hugging her back. "I know that I saw Ron as a best friend _and_ a brother, but I couldn't seem to attach an _and_ to our relationship. I thought you were a sister, yet I think thoughts about you that wouldn't be ethical-"

"Stop it!" laughed Hermione. "I don't want to imagine the scenario, Harry. All I want to think about now is you."

Harry was one step ahead of her. He had pressed his lips against hers for a kiss. It was unlike any kisses they had before. Hermione had kissed Ron and once even George before, as brotherly jokes, but none of them had the same sensation as what she was feeling now. Her body seemed to heat up despite the cool summer breezes, and her heart started pounding so loud and fast that she was sure that the earth was trembling because of it.

There was no fear or worry in this kiss. She brought Harry closer to her, deepening the kiss, closing her eyes and stroking his hair. It wouldn't get any messier, after all. Before she knew it, she was lying on her back with Harry practically on top of her. Timidly, when they broke for air, he backed away. "Gosh, Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go this far."

Hermione sat up. "It's all right," she said. "I didn't hate it."

"Really?" Harry flushed. "I'm afraid that's all I can do."

"Well, it's not like I can do anything better," said Hermione.

They both laughed. After a while, Harry said, "But I hope you won't tell anyone. Not that I'm ashamed, but because I don't want…"

"Anything holding you back." Hermione knew this already. Harry didn't need to tell her. "Harry, it's all right. Myself, I won't let you stay by my side just for my own pleasures. I told you many times before. I'll be here for you. For the days we have left, we can just enjoy being together…and after graduation….You can take as long as you want. But I know you'll defeat Voldemort. And when you come back to me, there will be no strings attached."

"Then I hope you'll understand if…if I act a bit foolish around you now…and um…"

"Yes." Hermione stood up. Harry followed suit. "I guess we should be heading back to the castle now," she said, "before Ron thinks we're doing something that isn't too platonic."

"Not yet," said Harry, putting his hand around her waist. "I've been practicing, Hermione, and I think I can do the dance now. Without your steering," he thought to add.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione challenged, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Let's see just how good you are!"

And the two started dancing to the same song they'd danced to two years ago. There was no music playing this time, but none was needed. For the music was love was well inside their hearts, and that was more than enough for them.

**A/N:** *sigh* Ahh I hope you love/enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. H/Hr and D/G always make me so lightheaded…well then. I won't be writing a sequel to this, nor another chapter. I hope you won't ask for one, because I know you'll be disappointed if I do write another chapter. So it's just a ficlet…

I'd like a few reviews if you don't mind…*wink*

**~Katrina**


End file.
